Presidents and protectors
by RedAndBlond
Summary: A stand alone that has nothing to do with my series... After thinking she’s lost Seven forever due to an accident, Janeway and the crew of Voyager may find a way home with an alien race who seem to know our lovely captain.


Title:Presidents and Protectors Author:Savé.

Fandom:ST:VOY Pairing:J/7

Rating:bit angsty in the beginning, later on NC-17

Disclaimers:-Story contains two women loving and making love to each other, if that's not your kind of thing, retreat in silence now ;) If that is your kind of thing, enjoy J

-Please don't copy or post the story without my authorisation (I just want to know where my stories hang out ;) )

-No copyright infringement intended, characters of the Voyager crew belong to Paramount. (Why am I telling this? Everybody knows that already ;) )

-Both Jeri Ryan and Kate Mulgrew have my undying respect! They rule this world J

-You can send your feedback to

Summary:After thinking she's lost Seven forever due to an accident, Janeway and the crew of Voyager may find a way home with an alien race who seem to know our lovely captain.

**Presidents and Protectors**

Voyager slid through the vacuum of space, being recently recovered from the last attack from a not-so-friendly-species they had encountered merely a few days ago. Spirits were looking up again.

But not all.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, staring at the picture of a lost crewmember. A whiskey in her hand, tears streaming down her face. She had known she was in love with Seven Of Nine for a long time now, and although she had said it to herself, she had never been able to convince herself to talk to Seven about it, to let her know she was loved. And now it was too late.

She caressed Seven's cheek on the picture, something she would never have done to her in real life and cursed herself for letting her get away thinking nobody cared about her, without knowing Kathryn was so deeply in love with her. Again, she saw the shuttlecraft disappear into nothingness, taking Seven-_her_ Seven-with it. They had stayed, searching and researching for any sign of where she could be, but in the end they had to go on, back on their course to the alpha quadrant.

Just then, her door chime sounded. For weeks now she expected Seven to just walk in into her ready room to ask her about some human trait she didn't understand, to give her a report from astrometrics or to tell her just why her latest command decision wasn't agreeable. A small smile crossed her lips when she relived the memories again.

The chime sounded again. The Captain sighed and put the picture down.

"Computer. Who is at the door?"

"Commander Chakotay is currently standing in front of the ready room door."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. Chakotay thought he knew exactly why she was so depressed with the... disappearance of Seven and would probably try to get her to talk about it. He meant it well, but the man could sometimes really be such a moron! Atop of that, she had recently discovered he still had feelings for her and even thought she reciprocated! As her chime sounded again, Kathryn sighed.

She quickly ran her hands over her face, trying to wipe away the remainders of her tears and called out.

"Come!"

Chakotay stalked into her ready room and came to a halt in front of her desk, settling himself in the chair opposite hers.

He saw her putting away the picture and looked her in the eye. She stared blankly back at him.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kathryn?"

"_Why would I? You couldn't help me even if you wanted to!"_ her little voice said.

"Really, Chakotay, I don't think..."

"Kathryn, I'm not stupid. I can see you cared very deeply for her. You spent more time with her than with anybody else for as long as I've known you, you let her come to your quarters anytime at night, you brought this ship in danger to save her life not just once but many times during the pas few years, you even watched her regenerate!"

Her mouth fell open as that last sentence left his mouth. She didn't know anybody knew about that one...

She stared at him, watching him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Chakotay?"

He blushed.

"I've asked the computer a few times for your whereabouts when you weren't responding to my door chimes and you've been in the cargo bay for quiet some time..."

She felt her cheeks redden.

"I know you've been crying a lot since she's gone... you're not yourself anymore. I just want you to know I'm here for you, a friend of mine once lost his daughter in an accident during my time in the Maquis and…"

"_Oh my God. He thinks I saw her as a daughter!"_

He stared at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Kathryn, I know this is hard for you, but you have to let go. She's not coming back.-"

"No. Out. Now. I don't want to talk about it. Don't try to push me to do so."

She saw him flinch at the harsh words but at the moment she couldn't care less. She let out a sigh of relief when he stood up and left her alone in her sanctuary. She took the picture of Seven and held it tightly against her as if to do so would bring her back and wept in her chair for the love she would never know.

The next morning, Kathryn Janeway felt drained. After she had cried for several hours, she'd gone back to her quarters, where she had fallen on her bed, completely exhausted, and slept for ten hours straight without being bothered by the nightmares who had kept her in their hold for the past few weeks. She took a long hydro shower, prepared for duty, slapped her command mask firmly in place and became the captain again.

After a rather dull morning, Harry Kim called from ops:

"Captain! Long range sensors detect a ship approaching at high speed, intercepting course in fifteen minutes!"

She stiffened immediately.

"Why did we detect it just now? Was it cloaked?"

"No captain, it just came here... very fast and dropped out of speed just a few minutes ago."

"Try hailing them! Yellow alert!"

"They're responding, captain. On screen now."

A hansom humanoid male appeared on the screen, throwing a huge smile at them.

"I'm captain hodfragh from T'hara Efreght, please state your designation and the nature of your intentions."

"I'm captain Kathryn Janeway from the Federation starship Voyager. We mean no harm, we're merely passing through on our way back to our home in the alpha quadrant, if we are permitted to enter your space of course."

She threw him a charming smile of herself.

Suddenly, another male came into view, whispering excitedly

"She looks exactly like her, doesn't she?"

Janeway was starting to feel slightly uneasy from the admiring glances the Efregians were bestowing upon her and shifted in her chair.

Suddenly, the captain spoke up again.

"our scans reveal that you ship is in a bad shape captain, If you would come with us to our home world, we could help you with repairs, shore leave and supplies. Our president has invited you and your senior staff to dine with his family. We would be honored to accompany you to our home world."

Another smile from ear to ear.

"That is indeed very graceful of you, captain. It would be our honor to meet your president and dine with him. After that, we could talk about the rest of your very generous offers."

She smiled at him.

"When will we be there?"

"We will pull a tractor beam on your ship and take you with us. On our speed we will arrive in seven minutes."

"Excellent."

"I am looking forward on meeting you in person, captain Janeway. Our people have heard much about you and your quest and we would very much like to help you."

After another exchange of smiles, the link was terminated. Janeway sighed. When the time it would take to get at T'hara Efreght was stated, it had felt like a faserblast had been shot right in her mid section.

It wasn't much later when they felt the slightly accelerated speed of the ship and knew they were on their way to a seemingly friendly species. She didn't know why, but Kathryn Janeway trusted these people beyond words, even if she had felt uneasy when they had been staring at her like they were seeing a god or something. Suddenly, Harry Kim spoke up

"Ma'am, we're traveling at a speed that's far beyond anything we've ever encountered before! Compared to warp it's like comparing a... a warthog against a star ship at warp 9.999!"

He looked at her excited and it hit her like a faserblast. If they could travel at this speed, they would be home in hours! _If only Seven had lived long enough..._ she squashed the thought before it completed. If she didn't, she would be weeping all over the bridge in no time, and they couldn't have that, now could they?

A few minutes later they dropped out of speed and came to a stop in orbit of a beautiful green-blue planet. Except for the continents and the pure colour of the blue it looked exactly like Earth. Then, they were hailed again. This time, an old-looking man with a tattoo in almost the exact shape of Seven's implant on top of his right eyebrow adorned the screen and looked at her in delight.

"Captain Janeway! I am truly honored you accepted my dining offer! Captain hodfragh will accompany you all to our banquet hall and you will meet us then. My daughter will be delighted to see you again!"

"Of course mister president. We will arrive shortly. I can't wait to meet you."

He threw her a bedazzling smile and terminated the link. _His daughter? We haven't met any of these people for as far as I know, how could his daughter know me? _She hadn't much time to consider that however, for captain hodfragh arrived shortly after the president had closed the link and they all beamed off ship, where they were guided towards the presidential palace.

It was magnificent, as was the hall, as was the dining room, filled with a huge table set with this planet's version of china, chairs around it for everyone of her crew and a few other ones who were filled with ministers, two identical large and decorated chairs at the end of the table, obviously the president's and his wife's, and next to it two smaller chairs, but still large ones and evenly decorated, who faced each other.

Janeway was seated next to one of the slightly smaller ones, and that was when she noticed the two slightly smaller copies of the chairs who were settled at the other end of the table, but she couldn't decipher what their purpose was. When the entire senior staff was seated, a call came in from the doors

"The presidential family!"

As everybody rose, so did the Voyager crew. They saw the president, followed by a beautiful woman and a young man from the age of 28. Both were sporting tattoos similar to that of the president, but the woman was wearing it over her left eyebrow, Janeway noted with surprise. Then her gaze shifted to the person following them. Janeway couldn't believe her eyes. Following the young man came Seven, in a luminescent black dress, her hair circling loosely around her face and shoulders, a brilliant smile on her face. She looked... indescribable. Janeway picked up her jaw which had hit the ground in astonishment. When their eyes locked, Seven's smile grew even bigger as she breathed

"Captain!"

"S-Seven! I-We-We thought you..."

She felt Seven's finger on her lips.

"We can talk about it during dinner, Kathryn."

Her name sounded so wonderful coming from those exquisite lips. She murmured

"Of course."

And earned another smile from Seven. As they sat down, she saw Seven sitting relaxed on the chair next to her and felt the heat radiate off her body. As she felt someone's eyes on her, she saw Chakotay looking at her, worried. She gave him a small smile as to assure him the shock wasn't too big. After all, she had never been able to admit or even believe Seven was dead, so the fact that she was a live and sitting next to her wasn't quite that strange. The fact that Seven was sitting relaxed and bantering with the man on the other side of the table, who, she concluded now, was apparently her 'brother', shocked her more.

As dinner was served and she looked at her plate, not recognizing the many treats and sauces, she looked at Seven, questions in her eyes. Seven merely smiled at her and took one of the purple vegetables, dipped it in a green sauce and held it in front of her mouth. In reflex, she opened it and bit a piece off of the treat. By accident her tongue swirled momentarily around Seven's fingers and they both felt a shiver run hot in their spines.

It tasted sweet, yet it was spicy and the combination of the cool vegetable and the hot sauce was exquisite. The contrasts reminded her of Seven, who now took the other piece and ate it herself, in the motion running her tongue on exactly the same spot Janeway's had been moments earlier. As they locked eyes, the electricity around them was almost touchable.

Around them, chatter filled the air and it seemed like nobody had noticed, but when the looked at the other side, they saw Talis, the president's son watch them with a huge grin on his face.

"So that's why you never went out little sister!"

Kathryn turned confused at Seven.

"'Sister'?"

"How long has it been since I was lost in the anomaly?"

Janeway swallowed.

"Almost a month, why?"

Seven nodded slowly.

"The anomaly… I think it was both a spatial anomaly and some sort of wormhole. When I came out of it, I had traveled several thousand lightyears, but it was not until I arrived on the planet that I realized I had also traveled over a decade in the past. When I asked permission to dock, there was quite a commotion around the people and they asked me to follow the representative that would be awaiting me at my arrival at the station. Apparently there is a myth-"

By now Talis was nodding enthusiastically and Janeway looked questioningly at him. Seven sighed and nodded towards him and he began to tell with great enthusiast.

"Hundreds of years ago, our society was diverted, we were at war with each other, we were destroying our beautiful planet with our weapons and our carelessness and many people were suffering from deceases and the lowness of our food supplies.

Then, we don't know were they came from, a couple of pirates who had enough of the war called all the heads of our society together and showed them how foolish they were acting: because of their hunger for power, their people and their world were suffering and they were loosing everything they were fighting for. The leaders finally understood what they had been doing and decided that not only had they been foolish, they were unworthy of the faith their people had held in them.

They decided it would be better to have one leader for the entire world, so there would be no more war and they all agreed the pirate's woman had to be that leader because she had been able to see what they couldn't. So, in the time following, they gradually gave her all the power so she could be able to make the decisions that had to be made and she became the first president of T'hara Efreght.

The Pirate captain stayed as her protector and a year after the new president had taken her crown they bonded and it was made known that they were expecting their firstborn. Under their care our society flowered again and the people were healthy and happy and for as long as my ancestor's family ruled, it has stayed that way."

He finished with a smile from ear to ear.

"But, I don't see what that has to do with Seven…"

Janeway began, to be interrupted by Talin again.

"The first president, Annika, looked exactly as the Annika who is sitting next to you. She had the tattoo above her left eyebrow, in the same shape as my sister's implant. It is with her that this tradition started."

"But how does it come that Seven's adopted?"

Talis sobered a bit now.

Though it seems as if my father's the one who leads our society, it is in fact, my mother. She's the president of T'hara Efreght. It is my father's role, as her protector, to initiate contact with passing aliens so the real president is safe.

The line of presidentship is given through from mother to daughter, but I was my parent's only child and since I am male, I cannot be the next in line to rule. And when Annika arrived, everybody recognized her as the next president because of the way she looks, the implant from her eyebrow, her name, her interests and the way she behaves.

We were shocked to learn she had lost her protector while she was expecting their first child and my parents immediately adopted her so she could fulfill her role as next in line."

Janeway had turned white in the mean time. Suddenly she turned back at Seven.

"You-you were pregnant? Who-when-I didn't know-why didn't you tell-"

Seven's fingers were on her lips again.

"We do not know how it happened, since I have never been intimate with anyone, but we are aware of the identity of my children's other parent."

"Children?"

Janeway whispered.

"Yes. Nine months after I had arrived I gave birth to twins. Erin-Gretchen and Edward-Magnus Hansen."

Softly she continued.

"We found out that the children were, indeed, my protector's."

She swallowed nervously.

"Kathryn, I-I do not know how to say this right, but…"

She let her hands slide in her lap and while she watched them play nervously with each other, she murmured something.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't understand-"

"They're yours Kathryn, you're my protector. You're the mother of my children."

She swallowed again and let her gaze return to her lap.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I thought I could not take care for a child properly and I did not want to, but, when I realized they were yours…"

She looked her in the eyes again.

"I wished to keep them, I could not cope the idea of losing our children. I-I understand if you do not wish to be part of their live, but-"

When she wanted to turn her gaze away again, Kathryn urged her to look back towards her, using two of her fingers under her chin to turn her head.

"I wish to be part of our children's lives very much, Annika. I'm so very sorry I've missed so much of their lives already. I love you; I have for a very long time now. I'm so sorry I never got the guts to tell you before."

She guided Seven's face slowly, softly forward and met her halfway, pressing her lips softly on hers. When she pulled back, she looked her in the eyes and tried to covey all of the love she had felt over the past few years in that one gaze. What she saw let her breathless as she saw Seven's gaze aimed at her, filled with a love that had only grown over the years, and a shyness that made her so very adorable.

Then Seven closed the space between them again and kissed her a second time, softly tasting her lips before letting her tongue slip inside and kissing her senseless for a full minute. She took a steadying breath before smiling softly.

Suddenly it came to her that there was not a single sound in the room and she felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she realized every single person on the table had seen their kiss: The president and her protector, who were both wearing very pleased smiles, Talis, who was grinning openly at them, her senior officers, who were all gaping at them with their mouths hanging open, in different stages of shock, embarrassment or regret, and at the end of the table two teenagers, a boy and a girl who were both smiling wildly at them.

"Oh my God"

She muttered as she covered her face with both hands, in a futile attempt to escape their gazes. Finally she was saved by Talis, who exclaimed:

"Wow! What a performance!"

Before bursting out in applause, which was not long afterwards followed by that of the other dining guests and not long thereafter the air was filled with congratulations from the presidential family and the other Efregians at the table while her senior officers were throwing uncertain glances in their direction.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, filled with conversations with the presidential family, Annika end other Efregians who wanted to know everything about her that Seven hadn't already told in the years she'd lived with them and with talking to her children, who were both fourteen years old and dying to meet her, bet equally as terrified, as was she.

After the first uncomfortable minutes, they found out they really liked each other and they all agreed they were sorry for not being able to have met each other sooner, but determined to make up for the lost time.

At the end of the dinner, Kathryn was observing the crowd from the sideline, a satisfied grin on her face. She was startled at first when she felt someone's arms slip around her waist but when she realized they were Annika's, she closed her eyes as she leaned into her love's embrace. She felt Seven's lips brush her temple as she purred

"Come."

Annika took her hand in hers and led her towards the exit.

"Don't you think we should tell someone we're leaving?"

"No. They will understand."

Seven flashed a smile her way and as she saw the smoldering look she cast her way, she felt her heart stop momentarily before starting to beat twice as fast as it had been beating before.

"I think you're right."

Kathryn swallowed.

"Where are we going?"

"My rooms."

"I see."

She let herself be led through several corridors and around a few corners, before being pulled up a stairs and then she found herself softly pushed inside a room. As she glanced around, she saw the chambers were decorated in soft pastel colours, with paintings adorning the walls and several glass closets containing small statues who seemed to be from wildly differing cultures and also a book case filled from bottom to top with books varying in size and covering.

In the corner she could see a rather large kitchen, with a dinner table a few meters away from it. Closer to the door was a corner which contained several chairs and a large, comfortable looking couch. One of the doors who stood open, revealed an art studio, filled with several easels who were covered with cloths and a few unfinished clay statues, also covered with cloths.

Two doors at the right wall seemed to give entrance to their children's rooms, giving the names painted on the doors and the last door would probably lead towards Annika's room.

"They're very nice."

"Thank you. I am glad you're pleased with them"

She saw the shy smile adorning Annika's features.

"But I can give you a tour later. You will be busy for the time being."

Janeway smiled and replied huskily:

"And what gives you that idea?"

Annika replied while she led her towards the last door

"I will show you shortly."

As the entered the room, Kathryn didn't look around but immediately put her arms around Annika's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They just stood there kissing for a few minutes, and when they stopped they both took deep breaths. Annika immediately moved closer to Kathryn, nuzzling her neck and letting her hands roam over her body.

"I have waited for you so long, Kathryn. You have no idea how much I desire you right now."

She whispered in her ear before she started suckling her earlobe softly. Kathryn could smell the musky scent of her arousal reach her nostrils and she felt a wetness flood the area between her legs in reaction to both the smell and Annika's actions.

"God, love. Yes. Please…"

Annika started kissing down her throat at the same time she shred her uniform apart and let her hands roam over Kathryn's naked flesh as the remains of her uniform pooled around their feet. She let her hands slide around her body to cup her breasts in her palms and she started to softly kneel the mounds between her fingers as she started sucking at the pulse point in Kathryn's neck.

"Kathryn. You feel so good."

She moaned and she let one of her hands slip down to release the captain of her trousers. Janeway murmured a protest at the loss of that wonderful left hand but the objection changed quickly in a moan as the metallic-tipped fingers were replaced by a hot, wet mouth. She felt Seven softly stroke through the brown triangle of hair at the apex of her legs before slipping down to play wetly in the heat a bit lower.

"Yess… please love, I want you to-"

Seven placed the metallic-tipped fingers of her left hand at the opening between her legs and slowly pushed into her, the ridges on her implant creating a pleasant friction while at the same time she grazed her teeth ever so softly over Kathryn's nipple. Kathryn moaned again, this time joined by Annika as she started a gentle thrusting motion inside her beloved captain and felt the velvet heat close around her fingers, trying to pull her back in as she moved out of her.

Her right hand left Kathryn's breast to rest on the small of her back and pull her closer against her body as she started to thrust harder in her. Suddenly she felt the walls around her fingers tighten and as she felt Kathryn begin to shudder in orgasm she held her tightly against her and pushed her fingers as deep inside her as she could, feeling the shudders of her love and the soft cries of relief as the wetness surrounded her fingers. Afterwards, she held Kathryn close as she pulled her fingers out of her.

"It is all right love, I'm here. I love you, Kathryn."

She continued murmuring benedictions of love as she let Kathryn weep in her arms and cling at her shoulders.

"I will not leave you, I love you. It's all right."

She put Kathryn on the bed and laid herself next to her, clamping down her own arousal as she cradled her lover in her arms. After a few minutes, Janeway took a few deep breaths and kissed her softly on the mouth. She pulled away only to come back a moment later to kiss her slowly and thoroughly, her arousal flaring up again.

Kathryn started kissing a path down Annika's body, spending a few delicious minutes at her breasts, swirling her tongue around her nipples until they ached with pleasure. She continued on her path down her love's body, again spending some time at her navel, before kissing down again, through the patch of pubic hair that was a few shades darker than the hair on Seven's head. Seven jerked as she gently licked the bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft.

"Shh, it's alright love, relax."

As Annika settled down again she gently laid her hands on her hips to keep her from jerking away again and took the little nub between her lips to softly suck on it. Seven, who was by now more prepared for the sensation, moaned softly and let her fingers tangle in Kathryn's hair as Kathryn let one of her hands wander from her hip to the inside of her thigh and back, traveling the path a few times before letting her fingers stroke in the wetness between Annika's legs.

Annika moaned and Kathryn slowly pushed one finger inside her, closing her eyes in bliss as she felt the velvet walls close around her and heard Seven moan loudly.

"Yess…"

She gently pushed further and started to stroke Seven with long, languid thrusts. After a few moments, she felt Seven's hips move with her hand and she took her clitoris in her mouth again and slowly intensified her ministrations until she felt the first shudders of Annika's climax begin. She continued stroking while she felt her inner walls clamp down on her fingers and led her love through her first climax by another hand. After she'd gently retreated, she crawled back up Seven's body and laid her head on her shoulder, pulling her love close to her and kissing her gently on her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kathryn. I never thought it could be so… wonderful."

Seven murmured. Kathryn chuckled gently.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, darling. And if we're very lucky, it will only get better than this."

"I do not believe that to be possible."

"We'll see, I'll prove it to you."

"Now?"

Janeway chuckled at how eager her young love was.

"If you want to, I'm all yours darling."

And Kathryn proved her point for several long hours, while they took care of the passion they had both felt for several years but had never took a chance to join in.

The following day found Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen, also known as Seven of Nine, former tertiary adjunct to unimatrix zero-one, sprawled atop each other, tangled in the sheets smelling of their arousal.

As Kathryn stirred, she crawled closer in Annika's embrace and kissed her softly on top of her head, realizing she'd never felt this good before. Suddenly something sprang in her mind and she waited a few more moments until she felt her love stir beside her.

"Well, hello you."

She murmured lovingly, before capturing Annika's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Good morning Kathryn."

Seven purred.

"Love, I suddenly thought of something… When we were led here by the Efregian ship, we traveled at a speed we couldn't even registrate. Do you know-"

"Yes. When I arrived on the planet, I learned the Efregians have been experimenting with a sort of transwarp technology, but they didn't have much success yet. I asked whether I could help with their research and they were delighted I wanted to help. A few years ago we made a break-through and we could recalibrate the sensors to scan for several thousand light-years with a technique they already had, combined with borg technology. I knew this meant we could get Voyager home in a few hours, no matter where you were, but the Temporal Prime Directive… "

"I understand. But why did you wait for another month? Why not come directly after your disappearance?"

"We knew how many years I had traveled back in time, but we were not certain of when exactly it had happened. So this year, we sent a ship to Voyager every month to fly by at transwarp so your sensors could not detect it, to scan for my bio-signature. A few days ago captain hodfragh saw I had disappeared, so he dropped out of transwarp and contacted you."

"Do you think you could install this transwarp system on Voyager?"

"I am certain of it. It is good it makes us able to travel from here to the Alfa quadrant in several hours, because I will need to come here regularly to take up my responsibilities as the next president. And, if you would want to become my protector officially, you, too, would need to come with me every time."

"What do you mean Annika? I thought I was your protector already?"

"No. If it were to become officially, we would be bonded. But I would understand if you would not-"

"Annika."

Kathryn kissed her softly on her lips to silence her.

"This bonding ceremony, is it the same as marriage?"

Annika nodded slowly.

"Do you want to be bonded with me?"

She saw a sparkle of hope appear in her love's eyes as she nodded nervously again.

"Then, Annika Hansen, will you marry me, bond with me and let me be your protector for as long as we live and if possible even thereafter?"

She saw tears well up in Annika's face as she nodded, a brilliant smile edging her lips as she whispered

"Yes."

And kissed her tender on her lips. Kathryn felt her own tears threaten to overwhelm her as she held the woman who held her heart close, as if to never let her go again.

"But can we wait until we've been to earth so my mother and sister can attend the ceremony?"

Annika nodded enthusiastically and kissed her again.

"We should tell mother and father, and Talis and we can ask them immediately to equip Voyager with the transwarp drive while we're at it!"

Annika jumped of the bed and started pulling on her clothes as Janeway chuckled ruefully.

"I think we'd better take a shower first. It wouldn't do good to show up for a meeting with my future parents-in-law if we were both smelling of sex, don't you think?"

Seven blushed furiously.

"You're right. Come, we'll shower and we'll go to my family and…"

Kathryn silenced her with a kiss and took her hand to lead her towards the shower.

"We will, darling. We will."

Several weeks later, Kathryn woke next to the love of her life, curled up in her embrace and feeling the luckiest woman in the universe. The Efregians had almost held a national celebration after hearing the news of their engagement. Erin and Edward were delighted that their mothers were finally together, and both Kathryn's family and the remaining Hansens they'd contacted had been exhilarated at the news.

Although the crew of Voyager was a bit shocked at the turn of events, most of them had seen it coming at the way they'd been behaving towards each other during Seven's time on Voyager and tough he'd been pretty depressed and shocked at the revelation, Kathryn was sure Chakotay'd be able to get over it eventually. She was married to the most wonderful person in the universe, she had two children whom she only knew for a few weeks, but already loved dearly, her family was happy and she'd brought her crew back home. Admiral and President-to-be's-protector Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway-Hansen was a very happy woman.

The end (or is it the beginning?)


End file.
